The following description relates to hair extensions.
Hair extensions can provide instant length, fullness, and enhance the appearance of a user. Many types of hair extensions are available for different methods of attachment. For example, small sections of hair may be attached to a user one by one via braiding, tying, bonding, clamping, shrink tubing, weaving, gluing, etc. Such attachment methods are also referred to as strand-by-strand attachment, and provide relatively light weight hair extensions that can move with user's natural hair when styling. However, a strand-by-strand attachment method is time intensive and relatively expensive.
A weft hair extension is a more cost effective and less time intensive option. A weft hair extension typically includes a weft extending along the top, on which a swathe of hair is attached. The weft hair extension may be attached to a user using microrings, microbeads, clamping, braiding, tying, bonding, tape, glue or by sewing to user's hair. For example, a section of user's hair may be held together close to user's scalp by a double sided tape, and a weft hair extension may be attached to one side of the tape. Subsequently, the weft hair extension and the attached hair are pulled upwards and another weft extension may be attached on the other side of the tape. A weft hair extension may also be sewn to user's hair. In this method user's hair may be braided, for example into cornrows, to which a weft hair extension may be sewn in.
Weft hair extensions can be attached faster than hair extensions attached by the strand by strand method, and they are less costly. However, since hair strands are fixed on a weft, movement of the hair extension is limited and styling of hair is more difficult. Further, due to the relatively bulky nature of the weft, the hair extension is more visible than those attached via strand-by-strand method, especially when hair is pulled up in an up-style, such as a ponytail.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a hair extension that can be attached relatively quickly and look natural in various hair styles.